Sheep (FoMT)
Sheep are livestock in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town and Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town. Sheep can be purchased from Barley at Yodel Ranch for 4,000g. Sheep will live in the animal barn with cows on your farm once purchased. Sheep produce wool that can be sheared using clippers. With the usage of a yarn marker, a sheep's wool can also be made into yarn. Adult sheep can enter the Sheep Festival. 'Stages' Lamb Lambs are baby sheep. In order to get a lamb to be born on the farm, a sheep miracle potion must be given to a healthy adult sheep. After the adult sheep has been impregnated, a lamb will be born in 20 days time. You are not able to shear a lamb. Lambs will take 14 days to grow up into an adult after they are born. Adult sheep who are healthy are capable of growing wool that can be sheared by the player. A sheep's wool will grow back every 7 days. If the sheep is unhealthy or unhappy, however, it will take longer than 7 days. Sheep are also eligible to enter the Sheep Festival. If they win at the festival, they will start to produce golden wool. Pregnant Sheep Healthy adult sheep can be impregnated using a sheep miracle potion that can be purchased from Yodel Ranch. The sheep that you'd like to impregnate must have its wool. After the adult sheep has been impregnated, a lamb will be born in 20 days time. The care for pregnant sheep is no different than the care for regular sheep. 'Care' *Feed sheep daily with fodder. Fodder can be purchased from Yodel Ranch. Alternatively, buying Grass Seeds from Jeff will allow you to grow grass on your farm. Grass can be cut with a sickle and made into fodder. While sheep are outside, they will eat grass and will not have to be fed. *Talking to your sheep and brushing them will raise their affection for you. The more hearts a sheep has, the better quality wool you will receive. *If sheep become sick, cure them using Animal Medicine. Medicine can be purchased at Yodel Ranch or the Poultry Farm. Animals become sick if you forget to feed them, leave them outside in the rain, or they are attacked by wild animals. If you do not cure your sheep, she may die. 'Products' Sheep will regrow their wool every 7 days in the best of conditions (more if the sheep is neglected or sick). The size of the wool depends on your sheep's affection level. If the player has a yarn maker, wool can be turned into yarn for a larger profit. Wool Yarn Yarn can only be made if the player has a yarn maker in the barn. The yarn maker can be made by Saibara. Because yarn is much more profitable than wool, it's wise to turn all wool into yarn once you have the yarn maker. Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Animals Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Animals Category:Sheep